


Freckles

by Davnere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Bullying, FFXV Brotherhood, Falling In Love, Flirting, Freckles, Gay Male Character, M/M, Makeup, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Teen Romance, high school promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/pseuds/Davnere
Summary: "Did he really say… my freckles… are cute?"It's crazy what simple words can change.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This short-fic was born from a Tumblr conversation, where we talked about why Prompto doesn't have freckles in Brotherhood anime. 
> 
> And well, this is my headcanon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ~~~~~~  
>    
> A big thanks to my lovely beta, Kaifudo16. It's an honor to learn from you.

 

 

“I think they are fine...”

 

“What?”

 

“The freckles, they looks cute on you. No need to hide them.”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened, staring at Noctis in surprise. Noct didn’t dare to make eye contact, he just looked down shyly, a soft pink coloring the top of his ears. Prompto felt how his cheeks blushed too, at the realization.

 _“Did he really say… my freckles…. are cute_?”

He couldn’t believe what he heard.

 

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~

 

Prompto gazed his face in the mirror of his bathroom, brushing his cheeks and nose with his thumb. _“If only they could be erased so easily, just brushing.”_ He let out a resigned sigh.  

He had always hated his freckles. That annoying spots that stained his whole skin. They made him feel dirty, ugly.. different.

Maybe it wasn’t actually the freckles that he hated. Maybe it was that feeling of being different.

He grew up blonde and freckled, in a land of dark-haired people, with porcelain skin. He inevitably drew attention. They stared at him, they talked behind his back. He was bullied all through school, what can he say kids were cruel. He had been overweight add his looks to the mixture, he was the perfect target. It cause him many problems. His lack of self confidence sprang from the teasing and laughter only causing him to hate himself. His reflect on the mirror only told him the same things the people in school did: Banana. Cheetah. Dirty-face. He cried. He cried until he had no more tears to drop, and then, he decided he had enough. Took his laptop and searched in Google, “How to make freckles disappear”. He was determined to try anything, No matter how dangerous or Illegal. Luckily, he found a easiest solution: _“Make-up? That’s it! Why the hell I didn’t thought about it before??”_

 

He spent hours on Youtube, watching tutorials, practicing. Until he learned how to properly hide all of freckles. “Awesome! It works.” He stared at his reflection with a proud smile in his face. He felt happiness for first time in so long. His skin seemed normal.   

 

It became a part of his daily routine before to go to school. It didn't make everyone nicer, but at least he felt more self-confident, and that was the most important to him. Definitely a great step into his path until befriend Noctis. He needed to be perfect. And now, he felt a little more near of his goal. _“Soon… I’ll can talk to him.”_

 

                                                                                                        ~~~~~~  

 

“D-do you really... think so, buddy?”

 

“Mmhm… I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t”

 

“hehe yeah, right! It’s just… people don’t usually like it, that’s why I hide them, you know.”

 

“People are assholes. ”

 

                                                                                                         ~~~~~~

 

 _“Oh-Ehm-Gee, He thinks my freckles are cute!”_ He played it cool all day, but it wasn’t until he got home after school that he allowed himself to let all his emotions go out. He threw himself on his bed and buried his face into the pillow to muffle a scream. He felt overwhelmed, wanting to laugh and cry of happiness at the same time. Noct, his crush for so long, the most important person to him. He said he liked them! 

He panicked when yesterday his clock hadn’t woke up him on time, and he had to go to school without all his “morning beauty routine”.

He almost felt as if he would die when he sat down next to the prince and he stared at him as if he were some sort of demon that lived outside the wall. The prince had never seen him without the mask of makeup that made hims normal. Prompto was mortified and apologized quickly only pausing when his friend told him it was fine. That his freckles made him cute.

 Prompto was so excited he could barely sleep, but that didn’t matter at all. He felt so confident, so strong today. He jumped from his bed and went straight into his bathroom. He looked at his reflect in the mirror, but this time it didn’t tell him that bad things it usually did. He felt even good looking today! _“Ey, maybe it’s true my freckles don’t look that bad on me.”_ He smiled proud, analyzing every little mole. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and styled his hair. Then, he went out ready to take on the world… without makeup.

 

                                                                                                      ~~~~~~

 

“Hahahahaha, dude!” Prom couldn’t help laughing on Noct honesty.

 

Noct looked up, to meet Prompto’s eyes. He grinned when he saw Prom’s happy face. Maybe that encouraged him a little more.

 

“You look better like this, natural. As you are.

Fuck the people who don’t like it.”

 

It was crazy what simple words could change. His inside world now seen from new eyes.

 

“Yeah… Fuck the people!”

 


End file.
